


Sit Next to Me

by stoveek (stapphles)



Series: The Space Between Us [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Waitress AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapphles/pseuds/stoveek
Summary: Waitress AU: Kara, James, and Winn all work in a restaurant as servers. Sara and her motley crew come in late one night for sustenance. (Yes, this is def that “I’m sorry all the guys are hitting on you when you’re just doing your job; oh is this your number?” trope)





	Sit Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Foster The People's Sacred Heart Club album.
> 
> A/N: This was written before the breakup of F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. so Stein and Jax are still with the Legends and they haven't met Zari yet. None of my stories are beta'd but they are SuperCap approved by an audience of at least one!

The Legends arrive in New Jersey in the 1950s to save the Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal project from being scrapped. What better way to celebrate another successful mission than to be a tourist amongst history? Unsurprisingly it was Mick's suggestion, "Why come to the diner capital of the world if we aren't going to eat at a diner at the peak of diner fame?"

Yelp wasn't invented back then, but CatCo Diner received a lot of attention from the locals in the port area. The fresh young faces of the wait staff paired with expertly grilled burgers and apple pie milkshakes made the joint popular amongst the dock workers. The staff's attractive looks were not lost on the crew of motley timetravelers. One blonde waitress - Kara, according to her name tag - in particular, seemed to have the boys fixated. They tried to one up each other in impressing the sweet girl, but Amaya can see in her eyes that Kara's just trying to do her job and be nice to the guests seated at her table.  Amaya nudges Sara to silently request for some female solidarity.

Sara snaps her fingers to get the group's attention when Kara leaves, "Alright, listen up everyone. If I get the cute blonde's number without asking for it, you all owe me 20 each and doing chores on the Waverider for a month."

Amaya looks at her incredulously. That was _not_ what her silent request was about. Stein raises his hands in surrender - he wants no part in this game - but Jax and Nate agree immediately, and after some observation of Kara's interactions with her coworkers, Ray agrees too.  They believe Kara to be hella straight and seeing how affectionate she is with Winn and James, and no matter how charming Sara is, they think Kara won't fall for her.  When Kara comes back around to deliver their food, the guys try to flirt with her but Kara just chuckles and fidgets with her glasses. Sara doesn't even say anything remotely flirty, apologizing for the ape company and asks Kara to bring the table a round of shots plus one extra.

Sara raises a glass to Kara, "You should take a shot with us. It's a pretty quiet night, your friends can cover for you. And I promise I'll keep the boys in line."

Kara looks around reluctantly because she is at work, but Sara's lips curve into a no-pressure smile.

“You deserve a drink after being harassed by these guys. You look like you can hold your liquor.”

Kara takes another visual sweep of the diner, “Ok, give me a second.” 

She leaves to retrieve a straw so it’s not too obvious she’s tipping back a drink. On the count of three, everyone clinks and shoots, while Kara slurps hers through the straw. She clears the table and the group doesn’t see her after that. The boys jeer at Sara saying she scared Kara off. She throws her fries at Nate's head. The group jokes around and enjoy themselves for the remainder of the meal. When Winn delivers the bill to the table, he has a separate billfold for Sara.

“Um, this is from Kara.”

When Sara opens it, Kara’s number is written on the invoice with a message:

> ' _Take a shot, xo'_

**Author's Note:**

> This piece reads more narrative than ficlet. Most headcanons I formulate come out as incoherent thoughts shouted over whatsapp text messages so I have to develop some sort of plot/background when I post on AO3. Thanks for reading!


End file.
